Changes
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Connor is tasked with picking his big sister, Hermione, up from Kings Cross this Christmas. Connor has changed since Hermione left in September.


**A/N: This is an Angel/Harry Potter One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Angel to Joss Whedon.**

**This is an answer to a challenge:**

_**20 Minutes with Connor**_

_**Subject: Connor**_

Challenge: Take 20 Minutes and write about the character given in a crossover setting. You will need to write for no more and no less than 20 Minutes, so pay attention and keep on track. Writing the header and/or title of the fic does not count. Please use the entire 20 Minutes for writing the fic.

_**Challenge Made By: Jinni**_

**Rating: Mature**

**Summary: Connor is tasked with picking his big sister, Hermione, up from Kings Cross this Christmas. Connor has changed since Hermione left in September.**

**Changes**

Connor sighed as he glanced around the area, he was leant on a wall waiting for the moment his sister would come through the barrier from Platform 9 ¾'s. His parents had roped him into driving to collect his twin up from the Station. Probably thought that she could figure out what was going on with him.

It had being three months since Connor found out the truth about his life- who he really was. In that time Connor had to deal with what Angel had done and also the news that Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Cordelia were all dead. Only Spike- his Father's Grandchilde remained.

Spike was currently stood beside him- fag hanging from his mouth as the vampire smoked the stick as if it was his last one. His duster was present and he was wearing tight jeans and a red shirt. Ever since Angel had died Spike was depressed- the only family he had left was Connor. Drusilla had being staked by one of the many Slayers that now existed.

Spike treated Connor as if he were his brother and managed to give Connor something he didn't realise he needed- affection from his family. Deeper than the affection from his 'family' because he was part vampire…he required a deeper bond with family members. There had being many days where Spike had simply laid in bed next to Connor while Connor's parents were at work and held the teen. The closeness and peace healing to the vampire.

A commotion dragged Connor from his thoughts as people began coming out of the barrier one by one. Connor moved forward to were he would be seen- he wasn't hanging around here any longer than necessary.

Hermione burst through the barrier as several boys stumbled out behind her. His twin looked tired but happy. A big change from other times she had arrived home- he supposed it had something to do with the defeat of that Voldemort guy last year. Connor plastered a smile on his face and waved at her.

"CONNOR!" Hermione shrieked and abandoned her trolley to her friends and launched herself into her brother's arms. Connor pretended to stumble under her weight and hugged her back tightly. He was glad she was back. Hermione pulled back, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"What are you doing here? Where are Mum and Dad?" Hermione asked glancing around.

"At the Surgery- they had an emergency customer. They asked me to come," Connor replied as she began to drag him to her friends who were looking at him with curiosity.

"Guys, this is my brother, Connor," Hermione introduced him and Connor nodded as he assessed them. The green eyed one was a warrior…the red heads not so much…

"Brother?" one red head blurted out.

"Ron! You knew I was a twin," Hermione admonished the boy.

"Then how come we've never met him?" Ron demanded looking at the boy who had his arms around Hermione still.

"Connor always stayed at home to cook dinner for me when I got home," Hermione answered then turned to Connor, "whose cooking?"

"Gonna get take out," Connor replied. He felt Spike come up behind him and turned slightly to see the blond vampire light another fag.

"This is Spike- he's a friend of mine," Connor introduced him.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said but Connor would see her noise scrunch up in distaste as she took in Spike's clothes and hair.

"We told your parents we'd be back at 7, pet," Spike said and grabbed Hermione's trunk off the trolley with ease.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you guys later," Hermione said hurriedly while shooting Connor looks.

"Bye," they all chorused at her as Connor began to lead her away.

"Are you and Spike dating?" Hermione whispered to Connor who smirked.

"No, sis," Connor said as Spike gave a chuckle.

"You've changed," Hermione stated looking at him. He was rougher around the edges- darker.

"I have," Connor admitted, "you dating Ron?"

"No…I prefer blondes," Hermione replied while thinking about a certain Slytherin. Connor gave a laugh as they exited the station and stepped into the night air.

_Hermione could handle his life_ Connor thought with a smile.

00000


End file.
